Be happy Nick
by itsaNileything
Summary: the words "Be Happy Nick" escaped her lips right before everything went black. Niley/Miley support. One-shot.


**I do not own anything except the plot!**

He broke his promise. Again. When she was filming The Last Song he would call her everyday telling her how much he missed her and how he would wait for her, and being so naive she decided to believe him.

She should've figured out that the reason he stopped calling her had something to do with _**her**_.

She wanted to get over him but it wasn't that easy. She couldn't escape him as much as she tried to. His face with the cute bouncing curls and his brown warm eyes was everywhere. People thought she didn't care about him oh boy they were wrong. She wanted to support him at his concert but he "forgot" to invite her, she wanted to hang out with him but he was always busy, yet he could always find time to hang out with _**her**_.

Her family was out for dinner, they wanted her to come but she told them she wasn't feeling well. Liam was calling her constantly every five minutes, but she didn't feel like dealing with him right now.

She took her laptop and went on Perez Hilton. She knew it was a bad idea and it would only make her feel worse.

Her mom, Brandi and Demi told her to ignore the haters. She just couldn't. It was not that she hadn't tried, she had but no matter how many times she tried to ignore the heartless people they had to make everything she did into a scandal. Those comments and names she was being called was really affecting her even if people didn't know that.

She wanted to avoid them, but she always ended up reading them while crying.

On Perez Hilton she saw the latest post;

Nick Jonas + Selena Gomez = Adorable !

Last night, **Nick Jonas** celebrated the release of his new solo album with his supportive brothers and one very lucky little lady: **Selena Gomez**!

The pair were seen coming out of Phillipe Chows last night and were bombarded by fans and photogs. But being the sweet kids they are, they stopped for as many fans as possible before heading off TOGETHER!

Notice the attempts at hand holding and longing stares from this video taken at the restaurant. (above)

We're behind this hook-up 100%!

She clutched her heart, breathing really fast, tears was running down her face. She was hyperventilating and didn't know what to do. She knew she wouldn't be able to watch the video without breaking down. Why was life so unfair? She found her Prince Charming, but he chose another girl to be his Cinderella.

Sobbing she pulled herself out of bed. Her ocean-blue eyes fell onton the picture frame. They looked so happy, she should've knwon it was to good to be true. That boy was the only one who could make her feel beautiful, and with that face everyone would always see him as innocent. That boy turned out to be a coldhearted person just like every other boy. He left her when she needed him the most, and made her suffer through this bitter world. What happened to "forever and always Mi, forever and always."? didn't that mean as much to him as it did to her? Obviously not, since he walked around with Selena on his arm following him around like a lost puppy and bragged about his new album and his new girl.

She hated them both for making her feel like this. They were like dolls walking around with the perfect outfit, and perfect answer to everything and everyone. Taking one last look at the picture she walked into her bathroom, and made her way over to the sink. Lifting her head she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was strained with tears, her nose was red and she had bags under her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked around until her eyes landed on the white bottle she was looking for. She went over and warpped her slim fingers around the bottle, took it with her and walked out of the bathroom. She could feel her knees giving out and she fell on the bed. She tilted the bottle and watched as all tablets fell into her palm. Taking a deep breath she wondered if she should do this. Then again Nick had Selena, Her family would probably get over it, her haters would be happy and celebrate, and Demi had plenty of other friends.

She gulped the tablets down, with the help of a glass of water. Her vision began to blur and taking a glance at the picture of her and Nick, her last words "Be happy Nick" escaped her lips before everything went black.

**A/N: So basically this is my first one-shot I thought this would be easy but I was wrong this took hours lol, this idea came to my mind today while I was taking a shower (random I know) and I thought why not. Honestly I think this turned out like crap but yeah... Comments are really appreciated and I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes I'm still learning English :)**


End file.
